


We (Won't) See the Same Sun

by KanraKixystix



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drunken Flirting, Flirting, M/M, More Pairings to Come - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Vacation AU, will add more tags as they become relevant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KanraKixystix/pseuds/KanraKixystix
Summary: With the war over and much of the post-war efforts completed, it's time for the clones to start thinking about what they're going to do with their lives now that they don't have to serve the Republic. They all have different ideas of how best to spend the rest of their half-lives, but they all have one thing in common: the need to remember each other. It seems only natural when they've spent as much time together as they have, and they've always been curious what being with someone that wasn't their lover was like. What better way to explore that than a week long beach getaway for six? Anything goes, and whatever happens on vacation, stays on vacation.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-21-0408 | Echo/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555, CT-5597 | Jesse/CT-6116 | Kix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	We (Won't) See the Same Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I've been sitting on this idea for such a long time. Really, I just wanted an excuse to make all of the boys fuck each other. But also, I wanted a light-hearted, fun fic that gave the boys the happiness that they need. So if you want to see them be complete idiots and then get absolutely wrecked for one another, you have come to the right place. 
> 
> This is just the intro, but rest assured, the coming chapter will be nothing but fun times and gratuitous smut.

It was raining when Rex arrived in the hangar, sans armor, and a travel bag slung over his shoulder. He grimaced as a gust of wind blew some of the water inside. It wasn’t often that it rained on Coruscant, but when it did, mother nature wasn’t kind. 

“There you are!” Fives called to him from one of the leisure cruisers and waved him over. His feet were kicked up on the dash of the reclined pilot’s seat. Next to him was Echo, as usual. They were never one without the other, or if they were, it wasn’t for too long. Echo turned his gaze towards Rex and grinned his way. 

“We were starting to think you’d gotten cold feet,” he said as Rex approached, making both his partner and himself laugh. 

“Not likely,” Rex replied with a bit of a smirk, then looked around as he threw his bag into the cargo compartment. There were other bags here, more bags than there were men. “The others?” 

“Jesse and Kix went back to see if they could sway the healers into giving them a few more supplies,” Fives offered. “Not sure what they think is going to happen, but you know Kix. He’d rather be over prepared than not have enough supplies. 

No one commented on that. Some habits were hard to break, even if the war had been over for months. Since Palpatine’s demise, there had been plenty of things to keep them busy. Cleaning up outposts, politics, things that Rex would rather not think about now. They were finally getting a break, and after that, well, the galaxy was theirs. 

“And Cody?” He looked around for his longtime lover, but all that he had seen of him was a flash of his face as he kissed him good morning and left. 

“Making sure that no one interrupts us while we’re gone,” Echo chuckled. “He was pretty adamant that this trip was ‘just for us’ and ‘I don’t want the remnants of war reaching us.’” 

Rex raised a brow. The six of them had been planning something like this for a long time, but Cody hadn’t seemed swayed one way or another until they had finally set a date. Since then, Cody had shown more and more interest in the trip. Rex wasn’t sure whether it was just the prospect of finally getting away for a while, or the nature of the trip. Either way, he was glad that Cody finally seemed to be as excited as the rest of them. 

Rex smiled. The more he thought about it, the more the nerves in his stomach were building into anxious butterflies. This trip was more than just a getaway, a chance to finally have a vacation, but a chance to explore...things...that he otherwise wouldn’t. 

Fives snorting loudly broke Rex from his train of thought, and he looked in the direction of Fives’s haze to see Kix with a handful of supplies while Jesse carried a pack on his back. Rex couldn’t help but shake his head. 

“Kix, are we even going to have room for all of that?” Echo questioned as Kix motioned for Jesse to turn around so he could try to shove more stuff into the bag. 

“If there isn’t, we’re going to make room,” Kix insisted with a grunt as he shoved the supplies already in the bad down to make room for the ones in his arms. “Better to-”

“Yeah, be prepared, we know.” Fives strode over to stand next to him and help. “What do you have in here anyway?”

“Burn ointments, preventative creams, pain killers, stim packs, banana bags…”

Echo snickered. “We’ll definitely need those.” 

“And a whole stash of this,” Kix continued and tossed Echo a small, clear bottle. 

The ARC Trooper turned the bottle over in his hand and grinned widely. “Oooh, the good slick! You’re the best, Kix. Have I told you that lately?” 

“Nope, so start now and I might believe you by the end of the trip,” the medic teased. 

“Oh, I’ll sing your praises, don’t you worry,” Echo tossed back. 

“Just keep it in your pants until we get there, would you?” Cody laughed as he walked up behind the group with a handful of papers. 

Rex immediately frowned when he caught sight of them. “You’re not bringing work with you, are you?” 

“Not a chance,” Cody scoffed with a smile and kissed Rex sweetly. “These are just the clearance codes and travel info. Since we’re not going commercially, we need to jump through a few extra hoops to get to our destination.” 

“Um, I’d like to argue that as soon as we get in the ship and take off we’re on vacation,” Echo countered, looking Kix up and down. The insinuation made the medic blush as he focused his gaze on putting as many supplies as he could into the pack, and earned Echo a smack in the back of the head with rolled papers. 

“No sex on the ship, that’s an-”

“Uh-uh, nope!” Fives interjected and slung an arm around Cody’s shoulders. “You’re not our Commander once we get on that ship. No orders allowed, unless you’re into that, then I can make an exception.” 

Cody gaped at him and brushed him off of his shoulder before looking to their former Captain. “Control your men.”

“What’s wrong, Cod’ika?” Rex cooed and grinned when Cody bristled. Rex really was just as bad as they were, especially now that he had no one to answer to. “Need me to hold them down for you?” 

Rex’s retort earned another round of stifled laughter, and Cody huffed with a resigned smirk. “Fine, fine. But I mean it. No sex in the ship.” He looked between Kix and Echo. 

“Oh, if you insist,  _ Cod’ika _ ,” Echo replied mockingly and crossed his arms. He tossed another wink at Kix, who rolled his eyes playfully before shoving the last of what he could into the pack on Jesse’s back. 

“That all of it?” Jesse asked over his shoulder with a grunt. He’d be glad to get this thing off of him and loaded up. 

“That’s all that’s going to fit,” Kix confirmed and zipped the pack back up. 

“What’s left?” Jesse sighed as he shrugged the weight off of his back and moved it to the cargo compartment on the ship. It took a minor bit of moving things around to make all of their stuff fit, but he managed. 

“Just this.” Kix held a bottle of slick between his thumb and forefinger with a smirk. 

“Ooh, better pocket that,” Jesse chuckled with a wink, and he smiled when he noted the slight shiver that raced up Kix’s spine. He just knew that his husband was already imagining the cool liquid trickling over his hot, tight hole. Kix was damn near insatiable, something that Jesse absolutely loved about him. 

“Actually…” The medic trailed off and cleared his throat as he stepped over to Cody. Slyly, he dropped the small bottle in the palm of his hand. “I think you might need this, Commander.” 

As Kix winked at his former Marshal Commander, the rest of them chuckled and whistled as Cody flushed a dark shade of pink. It wasn’t easy to make him blush, Rex knew from experience, but he relished in the sight all the same. 

Cody said nothing as he pocketed the bottle and Kix turned away. “Okay, onto the serious talk.”

“Do we have to?” Echo whined, leaning on the ship. “Let’s just go already.” 

“Kix is right.” Rex stepped up beside the medic and stood familiarly close to him. “We should go over the ground rules one more time before we head out so this works without any incidents.”

Respect lingered in the air as the six of them gathered in a tighter circle and dropped their voices. This vacation was more than just a time away from post-war efforts. It was also their last chance to be together like this before they went their separate ways in the galaxy. They stood beside each other as brothers-in-arms, best friends, and some of them, lovers. 

Cody put his hand out in the middle of the circle. “Rule number one, respect your lover.”

Then Jesse, “Rule number two, respect your partner.”

Echo, “Rule number three, if at any time anyone says stop, you stop.”

Kix, “Rule number four, don’t get into trouble.”

Fives, “Rule number five, have fun!” 

Everyone’s eyes turned to Rex for the last rule, and he took a deep breath. This was it. This was really, finally happening. They’d fought an entire war, cleaned it up, and now here they were, on the other side, and still in mostly one piece. It was hard for him to believe that this was more than a dream to talk about when they were bored and horny between missions. This time it was for real. 

The rain outside had eased to a light drizzle despite the dark clouds that loomed overhead. Rex took the break in the weather as a sign that this vacation was going to be just what they needed after everything they’d been through together. 

“Rex?” Cody prompted, and it shook the former Captain out of his reverie. He scanned their expectant faces, and while all of them looked the same on the surface, they belonged to five very different, very beautiful men that he’d grown to love. 

With a deep breath and a smile, Rex threw his hand in on top of the others. 

“Rule number six, what happens on vacation, stays on vacation.” 


End file.
